The Beginning of Forever
by teamedward2001
Summary: Inspired by the amazing world of Twilight brought to us by Stephenie Meyer. The Beginning of Forever is a version of Twilight, with all the same characters except for Bella Swan and her family. Instead of Bella there is a new girl, Brianna Robinson, who is a very, very, special vampire.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Ugh… I'm tired of deer blood. I want to bag some mountain lions!_

Let me introduce myself. I'm Brianna Robinson; I was born on January 17, 1904 in New York, New York. I am seventeen years old… sort of. See, I'm not your average teenager. I'm a vampire. The year is 2012. I'm 108 years old.

I'm not your average vampire. I don't drink human blood. Why don't I drink human blood? Because, I don't want to be a total monster. Instead of drinking human blood, I drink animal blood. Now don't go running away with your pets. I drink wild animal blood like deer or mountain lions. And I hunt only where the land is over populated.

Just so you know, all those vampire myths that you heard before are fake. You know fake, lies, phony. I don't have fangs, I don't turn into a bat, I don't burn to ashes in the sun and I don't sleep in coffins, I don't even sleep at all. Instead, I am perfect… well on the outside anyway. I am drop dead gorgeous. When you become a vampire you become beautiful to help you attract your prey (humans.) Not only am I beautiful, I have super speed, super strength, and super senses (sight, hearing, and smell.) By the way when I step in the sun I sparkle, like a diamond.

Did you know that some vampires have extra abilities? Some can read minds, some can see the future. I have an extra ability. I'm telepathic, mixed with telekinetic. I can control living and non living things with my mind, I can read minds, I can control minds and I can control emotions. So basically, my power is that I can do anything that has to do with the mind. Cool, right? It comes in handy.

Anyway, I am leaving my home in New York City and moving to Washington (not DC, just Washington). Under a constant sheet of rain and clouds is the small town of Forks, where I am moving. I don't want to move to Forks. But I can't stay in New York. People are starting to notice how I am not aging. I know there are other places that I can go to where there is not much sun, but I have a good feeling about Forks.

Anyway, right now I'm hunting so I won't be hungry… well thirsty on the way to Forks tomorrow. I'm in the Catskills hunting wild deer. I am so tired of deer, I want some mountain lions! But who am I to complain.


	2. Relationship

**Relationship**

"Finally!"

I just landed in Seattle. Now I have to make my way to my new place in Forks. Should I run, take a cab, or a bus?

If I run, I have to carry all my stuff. I really don't want to take a bus. I guess I'm taking a cab. I hope I have cash on me.

It is three thirty p.m. I'm in my new house in Forks. Did I mention that I'm rich? Well most vampires are. A century is a long time to make money, you know. What should I do now? I could go hunting just to pass time.

"Emmett, quit playing with your food" I heard someone say. At the moment I'm in the woods a few miles away from my house. And Oh My God! There are other vampires here…and they drink animal blood like me!

"Wow that one was strong; I almost felt when it swung at me"

Ok so there are two vampire boys.

Edward and Emmett Cullen. Edward is my age, well the human way. He is really 111 years old. Emmett is eighteen to humans and 100 to vampires. They were both "changed" by Dr. Carlisle Cullen, when they were in near death situations. There are seven of them in that house. Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can control emotions.

"Hey do you smell that", said Edward

Crap. They smell me. I guess I shouldn't have gotten too close.

"Yeah, it's a vampire," Emmett said.

I'm gonna close my mind from Edward (yes I can do that too.)

"Whoever you are, show yourself" said Edward.

I might as well.

"Hi, Edward and Emmett, I'm Brianna."

_Whoa she is beautiful…. even for a vampire _Edward thought. _How come I can't read her thoughts?_

"How do you know our names?" said Edward.

"Like you Edward I can read minds, I can also block my mind, control living and nonliving objects I guess you can say I have telekinesis mixed with telepathy" I said.

"What are you doing here?" Edward said.

"I just moved to Forks and I'm hunting deer." I said.

"You hunt just like us" Emmett said.

"I know… I know everything about you and your family" I said. "But you don't know anything about me yet. My name is Brianna Robinson. I was born on January 17, 1904 in New York City. I was seventeen years old when I was "changed." I never drank human blood, ever. I had a permanent home in New York, until people noticed I wasn't aging. So I moved here. There now you have it, my story"

"Ok. Hey can you please give me and my brother I private moment. I need to speak to him. And if you can, can you not read our minds?" Edward said.

"Fine. I'll be over there" I said as I pointed to a tree far away where I can't hear them, "in that tree."

"Thank you" Edward said.

"No prob."

As I climbed up the tree I listened to every word they said (I know I promised I won't but I need to know if Edward likes me. Because I think he's cute.)

"Emmett, I think Brianna is pretty, and really sweet. You know I haven't found someone yet. Well maybe she is that someone and I would like to find out. Can you please leave?"

Yay! He likes me! I think.

"Fine, I will say that I'm full and go home"

"And please don't tell them about her"

"Whatever"

"Brianna" Edward called.

I walked over to him, blocking my mind.

I flashed him a smile.

"Thank you for letting me talk to my brother in private" said Edward.

"You're welcome"

"Hey Edward, I'm kind of full, so I'm gonna go" said Emmett.

"Ok, I'm gonna stay here with Brianna."

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" Emmett said as he left.

"So…" I said

"Hmmm?"

"I was reading your mind earlier and heard that you're pretty fast" I said.

"Yes, that is true. I'm the fastest person in my family."

"I bet I'm faster than you"

"Do you want to race?"

"Sure, from here to the tree I was sitting in."

"Ok, here are the rules, no controlling me in any way. Deal?"

"Deal"

"Ready"

"Set"

"GO"

And we took off.

_Crap… I'm losing _I thought. _Time to kick it up._

30 feet left…

20 feet…

10…

"Woohoo! I told you I was faster" I said.

"Oh stop bragging"

I flashed him another smile

"So, do you want to hunt together?" he said.

"Sure"

"I had a lot of fun with you" I said.

"Me too" he said.

"I guess I will see you at school tomorrow."

"WAIT"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to stay here with me?"

"I would be happy to" I said.

He took my hand and said that I'm about to meet the rest of his family. And I smiled.

"Everybody, this is Brianna" Edward said.

"Hello" I said.

"Ok, Bri, this is-"

"I think I got it" I interrupted. "Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett"

They all looked astonished, well except for Alice and Emmett.

"I have an extra ability, well several put into one; I can read minds, block minds from other mind readers, control living and non living things, and control emotions" I said.

"Cool" Alice said.

"Anyway, Brianna and I met while we were hunting. As you can see from her golden eyes she is a 'vegetarian'," said Edward.

"Yep" I said.

"I'm going give Bri a house tour" Edward said.

"Welcome Brianna" Dr. Cullen said.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Please call me Carlisle" Carlisle said.

"Thank you, Carlisle"

Edward showed me around his beautiful house.

"And this is my room"

"Wow, I have never met someone with more music than me." I said. "What were you listening too." I said as I pressed play on his stereo.

"Wow Fur Elise, my favorite" I said.

He smiled as he took my hands and danced with me. Then before I can control myself I moved closer to him and put my arms around his neck. Next thing you know he is bringing my face up to his and he kissed me.

"Wow" we said simultaneously.


	3. New School

**New School**

"I can't believe that I was here all night" I said.

"Why, did you want to leave?" Edward said.

"No, of course not, I am happy I stayed."

That's when I noticed the time, 7:30 a.m.

"When does school start?" I said.

"8 o'clock"

"I got to go home and change"

"Ok"

I kissed him on the check and said bye.

"I will see you at school, ok?" he said.

"See you" I said and blew him a kiss.

Wow… I have been in Washington for one day and I already have a new vampire boyfriend! What's even crazier is that he hunts just like me. I think I like it here in Washington. Oh I almost forgot I have to change for my first day at Forks High School. I need to get my story straight…I am a new girl at a small school, its March, the middle of the semester, and I know five students. This is some crazy shit.

As I pulled into the school parking lot in my black Volvo, I read many students minds and tried to remember their names and faces.

_I thought Cullen had a silver Volvo. Wait, that's not Cullen, that's a new girl. She's hot._

_Whoa, look at that car, whoa, look at that girl!_

_Look a new girl!_

_Ugh, a new girl, all the boys will be over her. I bet she's a slut._

_Look, there is a new student, maybe a new friend._

As I got out of my car I felt a lot of eyes on me as I walked into the administration office.

"Hello" I said to the secretary. "I'm Brianna Robinson."

"Hi, you are the new girl we have been expecting, right?" she said.

"Yes, that's me" I said.

"Here are your schedule and a map of the school" she said as she handed me some papers.

"Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome, and welcome to Forks High School."

I took out my school map, as I walked to my first class, trigonometry.

"Hi, I'm Eric, the year book editor, captain of the debate team, French major, and vice president of the student council" some boy said as he caught up to me.

_Someone's desperate, _I thought to myself.

"Hello, my name is Brianna" I said.

"What class are you heading to?"

"Trigonometry with Mr. Benning."

"Ok, go straight make a left it's the second door on the right" he said.

"Thank you"

"No problem, beautiful" he said as I walked away.

_I should tell him that I have a boyfriend later, _I thought.

Ok then…

I hope that Edward is in this class.

"Hi, I am Brianna Robinson. The new girl" I said.

"Hello there, I am Mr. Benning, here is your textbook. Go sit with Jessica" he said as he handed me my book and pointed to the only empty seat in the class.

As I walked down the aisle I felt a ton of eyes on me.

"Hi, I'm Brianna" I said.

"Hey, I'm Jessica" she said. I recognized her as the girl who thought that I was probably a slut.

Then the class started.

My next few classes went by pretty fast and then lunch came and I still haven't seen Edward.

As I walked into the class with my tray of food (a prop) I spotted Jessica and Eric along with some other people. I'm gonna prove to Jessica that I am not a slut.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I asked.

"Sure" Eric said.

"Thanks" I said.

Jessica introduced me to a bunch of people whose names I sort of remembered.

Then they walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey, hey, Brianna" Jessica said.

"Huh" I said.

"Oh you're looking at the Cullens, Alice, Jasper-" she said.

"I know the Cullens" I said

"Emmett….wait you know the Cullens?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, ok"

"Look at Edward, isn't he cute" she said. Hmmm, she's calling my boyfriend cute. And she said that I'm the slut. I wonder what else she was thinking.

_Brianna is probably the only girl in town who has a chance with him. Damn her. She's actually really nice though._

"Try gorgeous" I said.

"He is single, you know" she said.

"No he isn't"

"Yeah, I have known him longer than you, and I'm pretty sure he's single"

_Who does she think she is? She just moved here and she thinks she knows everything. She's a dumb slut._

"Come with me" I said as I got up and threw out my lunch.

"Ok"

"Hey Edward" I said.

"Hi Brianna, Jessica" he said.

"Jessica here doesn't believe that you have a girlfriend" I said.

"I do have a girlfriend, she happens to go to this school" he said.

"You do? She does?" she said surprised.

"Told you" I said.

"Yeah" she said.

I smiled at her.

"I'm gonna go back to the table" she said.

"Ok, I'm gonna stay with my boyfriend"

"Your what…what? Ok I'm confused" she said.

"Edward Cullen is my boyfriend" I said.

"Wow" she said "later."

_She has been here for one day and she is already dating Edward. That whore! He's mine! Ugh!_

"Later" I said as I sat down.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since I left your place" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"I guess we don't have the same morning classes. Can I see your schedule?" he said.

"Here" I said as I gave it to him.

"We have all the same afternoon classes" he said.

"Awesome"

"Why did you freak Jessica out like that?"

"Because she thought that I was a slut"

"Trust me, you are far from being a slut, unlike her. She's just jealous of you" he whispered in my ear.

I giggled as I kissed his check again.

"Ok, lovebirds we get it" Rosalie said.

"I almost forgot you guys were here" I said.

"You were too busy being lovey-dovey with my brother" she said.

"Do you dislike me or something?" I said.

"What do you think?" she spat.

"Ignore Rosalie" Edward said. "Normally I would say that she's just in a mood, but she's just a bitch by default"

"Hey that's my girlfriend that you're talking about" Emmett said.

"And your girlfriend is bagging on mine. So if you don't say anything, I will," Edward replied.

"Humph" Emmett said.

_Rrrrrrriiinnnggg_

Lunch is over.

"Time for biology" I said

"I'm ditching the rest of the day" Edward said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because they are doing blood tests in biology" he said.

"Well it is my first day at a new school and I can't ditch, beside I've been around blood tons of times. I can handle it. I can just tell the teacher that I already know my blood type" I said.

"Good luck, I will see you after school" he said as we walked our separate ways.

"Ok, I think I need some help" I said to myself.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton" said some guy I never met.

"Hi, I'm Brianna. Can you help me?" I said.

"Sure, where are you heading?"

"Biology" I said.

"Oh, so am I, we can just walk together" said Mike.

_Wow the new girl is pretty. I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend._

As we walked to biology, Mike told me about himself, about the school, and about the town. Not to sound like a bitch or anything, but he was worse than Eric. He reminded me of one of those annoying little dogs that spend all day yapping in your ears.

"Here we are" he said as he held the door open for me.

"Thank you" I said.

"You're welcome" said Mike.

"Hi, I'm Brianna Robinson" I said to the teacher.

"Hello, I'm your biology teacher, Mr. Banner, here are your books, you may sit in the back" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

As I walked towards my seat I still felt a bunch of eyes on me.

_Great, I am sitting alone, _I thought sarcastically

"Today we will be learning our blood types" said Mr. Banner as he handed out some things.

"I already know my blood type" I said as he came to me.

"Ok then you don't need to take the test" he said.

"Ok" I said.

The rest of the day went pretty slow. After bio I had algebra then gym. It was pretty boring.

"Hey Edward" I said when I saw him by my car.

"Hey beautiful" he said.

"So, what did you do while everyone else was in school" I asked.

"Sat in my car, listened to music, thought about my beautiful girlfriend" he said.

"Is she prettier than me" I teased.

"Ha-ha very funny" he said sarcastically before he kissed me.

_Shit, she is already dating Cullen, _Mike thought.

_Jessica was right, that girl is a whore, _Jessica's best friend, Lauren Mallory, thought.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my place" I said.

"Sure, I will just have Alice drive the gang home" he said.

"I'm driving" I said as we got in my car. "Just too let you know, I drive pretty fast"

"I like fast drivers, everyone in my family drive fast cars" he said.

And we took off. I was doing 100 miles per hour in a 55 zone.

"Here we are" I said as I pulled into my driveway.

"Wow, you have a nice house" he said.

"Thank you" I said as we walked in.

"You can put your jacket here" I said as we took off our jackets.

"Ok" said Edward.

"Let me give you a quick house tour" I said.

"Ok" said Edward.

I showed him the kitchen, my music studio, the living room, the media room and finally my bedroom.

"This is my bedroom" I said.

"Wow you have a nice room" he said.

"Thanks" I said as I walked towards my stereo and pressed play.

"Really Justin Bieber" Edward said holding back a laugh.

"I may be an a hundred year old vampire, but I'm still a teenage girl. Besides I like his music. That, and I like modern day stuff" I said.

He started laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him like a five year old. That made him laugh harder.

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty fast. We talked, danced, I played him a song on one of my many guitars, and then he showed me around Forks.

"Forks may be small but it's nice" I said.

"Well, it's no New York City, but yeah Forks is great" he said.

I smiled as he put his arm around me. Edward is a great guy. He is really nice, and sweet, and caring, and cute (even for a vampire), and funny. Whoa I zoned out for a moment thinking about Edward, luckily I had my mind blocked. Imagine if my mind was open to Edward, now that would be embarrassing. I giggled quietly.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"What are you thinking?" he said.

"Fine, I was thinking about how great you are." I explained.

He started laughing.

"Stop it" I said. Then I started laughing.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to do" he said.

"Well I want to do whatever you want to do" I said.

"Well I want to do whatever you want to do" Edward said.

"I can literally do this forever" I said.

He smiled "Me too."

"Let's just go back to my place" I said.

"Ok" he said as we started walking.

"Home sweet home" I exclaimed as we walked into the door.

So fast that I didn't know what was happening, Edward spun me around and kissed me. This is definitely going to be a long lasting relationship.


	4. Denalis

**Denalis**

When we were done, we walked to my room and listened to music and hung out.

_Rrrrrrriiinnnggg_

Edward's phone was ringing.

"Hello" Edward said.

"Hi, Edward" I heard Carlisle's muffled voice say.

"Tell Carlisle I said hi" I said.

"Brianna said hi" he said.

"Tell her I said hi" said Carlisle.

"He said-" said Edward.

"I heard him" I interrupted.

"So Carlisle what's going on?" Edward said.

"The Denalis are here" said Carlisle.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot" Edward apologized.

"I understand, just please get over here" said Carlisle.

"Can Brianna come too?" Edward asked.

"Of course, she's one of us now" said Carlisle before he hung up.

"Brianna, do you want to come to my house with me and meet our close family friends?" Edward said.

"I would love to" I said enthusiastically.

"Just too warn you, Tanya, one of our friends, kind of has a crush on me so she might not like you at first" Edward explained.

"It's ok, I don't blame her, you are amazing" I said.

"No you're amazing" he said.

I can never get over how nice the Cullen's house is. It's so open, and light. It's beautiful.

"Thank you" I said as Edward held the door as I walked in.

"You're welcome" he said.

He took my hand as we walked to the living room where everyone was.

"Hi Edward" said some girl with strawberry blonde hair. Tanya most likely.

"Hello Tanya, this is my girlfriend Brianna" Edward said.

"Hello" I said shyly.

_He has a girlfriend now! Great, that's just great! _

_I don't think Tanya likes me very much, _I thought.

_Don't worry, she's just upset,_ Edward said, well, thought.

"Bri, this is Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, and Kate" said Edward.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I said.

"Thank you, it is nice to meet Edward's new girlfriend" said Carmen.

Edward and I smiled simultaneously.

As conversation started between the Denalis and Cullens I decided to speak to Alice who was being quiet. And even though I barely knew her, I knew that she was never quiet. Something's definitely up.

"Hey Alice" I said. "Are you okay?"

"Hi Brianna" she said. "Yeah I'm fine"

"No you're not" I said. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

She pointed to her head indicating that she wanted to communicate through our minds.

_Jasper has been acting really weird lately. Whenever I tried to talk to him he would just say it's nothing, but I'm not sure. I'm really worried, _Alice said

_Alice, I'm sure it's nothing. You're probably overreacting. I'm sure everything will be okay, _I assured her.

_Thank you Brianna. I'm sure you're right, _Alice said.

_You're welcome Alice, _I said.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast. I had a great time with the Cullens and the Denalis. I even got Tanya to like me, without using my powers, which wasn't easy.

"That was a lot of fun" I said to Edward.

"It wouldn't have been the same without you" he said.

I smiled as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He took my hand as we walked upstairs to his room.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" asked Edward.

"Sure" I answered.

"What album?" he asked.

"Surprise me."

He put on a song and sat next to me on the couch. He smiled as I started humming along with the song.

"We are a weird couple" he said.

"Yeah we are" I said.

"I like you" he said.

"I like you too" I said as I snuggled with him on his useless bed.

"I have a question" I said.

"Hit me" he said.

"If we never sleep, why do we have beds?" I said. I actually could think of a few uses for a bed, but it's too soon in our relationship for that. If you know what I mean.

"I don't know, that's a good question" he said.

"What do you want to do?" I said.

"Do you want to hunt?" he said.

"Sure" I said as we got up. Instead of walking out the door downstairs, we jumped out his window.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep" I said and we took off. I watched him pounce on a male deer.

"Here, you can have it" he said as he gave me the deer.

"No, you can have it" I said as I handed it back to him.

"Just take it" he insisted.

"Thank you" I said as I took the deer and drank its blood. When I was done I kissed Edward on the cheek before we took off again. He watched me as I pounced on a mountain lion.

"Here, I know you like mountain lions" I said.

"Thank you" he said before he kissed me.

"You're welcome" I said. As he drank the mountain lion's blood I started concentrating on a puma I saw in a tree. I climbed the tree, eyeing the puma. I was stopping it from moving with my powers, and then I jumped on it. I bit its neck sucking the blood out of it.

"Aahhh" I said.

"Do you want to continue" he asked.

"Sure" I answered. "There's a family of mountain lions over there. That's unusual"

I jumped onto the largest lion. I was playing around. It swiped at me several times. The claws could've been caressing feathers with the effect they had. But the lion did ruin my shirt before I killed it.

"Shit, this was one of my favorite shirts" I said as I walked back to Edward. For some reason he looked like he was trying _not _to look at me. It was probably because I was basically shirtless. "Edward?"

"Yes?" he still didn't look at me.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy! Just look at me!" I said exasperated for no reason. He finally looked at me. "Edward, I hope that we will be together for a long time. If we are, we will see each other in ways that isn't suited for public. For instance, I can walk in on you changing one day, and see you shirtless. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah I guess not, it's just that you are too beautiful, I can't look away, and now here you are basically half naked in front of my eyes."

"You're ridiculous"

Then before I knew what was happening, he pounced on me playfully, knocking us to the ground.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked because now my shirt was completely shredded. But for some reason I started to laugh. Then we were laughing together.

"Here" he said as he got up and stuck out his hand.

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed his hand for support even though I didn't need it. As revenge I ripped his shirt. He was to perfect. Now I know what he meant when he said it was impossible to look away.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it."

"You have to catch me first" I ran as fast as I can to the tallest tree and climbed it. He followed me. I jumped off and climbed another one. He didn't see me. I jumped from where I was perched, onto his back. My lips were at his neck. I gave him a quick kiss on his neck before I jumped off of him.

"Damn, you are too fast" he said.

"No, you're just too slow" I teased playing with his hair.

"Shut up" he said playfully, I knew he couldn't think of anything else to say.

That's when I noticed that it's a nice day. Not sunny, but still pretty warm. Perfect weather for a vampire who likes to surf.

"Are there any beaches around here" I asked.

"Yes, on the reservation, but we are not allowed down there" he answered.

"How come?"

"The natives, the Quileutes, are werewolves, and they don't want us anywhere on the reservation," he said.

"Aahhh man I really wanted to go surfing" I said. That's when I had an idea. I pulled out my phone and checked the weather in Long Island. Cloudy, 75 degrees Fahrenheit. It's going to be like that the rest of the week.

"Edward, how do you feel about going to New York with me for the weekend?" I said.

"I would love to, but first I have to ask Carlisle" he replied.

"Great" I said. Then I went on Jet Blue's website and got two tickets to Long Island from Seattle. The tickets are for 10:00 a.m. When I looked up from my phone, I saw that Edward was calling Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle, is it ok if I go to New York with Brianna this weekend" he asked. There was a short pause. "Thank you so much" he said as he hung up.

"Can you come?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Yay" I said happily as I jumped into his arms. He picked me up and spun around. When he put me down, I refused to let go of him.

"Two questions." I said. "One, have you ever been to New York?"

"No" he admitted.

"Okay, two, do you know how to surf?" I said.

"Actually, yes I do. I learned from Esme when we went to Italy" he said.

"Great, we are going to have a lot of fun this weekend" I exclaimed. He smiled. _I like you. _I thought to him.

_I like you to… a lot. _He thought back.

"Wait…. You went to Italy! The Volturi are in Italy" I said. The Volturi are like royalty of our kind. They enforce our laws. Yes we have laws. The biggest one is that we cannot expose ourselves as vampires to humans. If you irritate them, or break the laws, you are guaranteed death.

"Yeah, so?" he said.

"Did you encounter them at anytime?" I asked.

"Luckily no" he replied.

"Lucky you, whenever I got to Italy, they always find me" I said.

"Ha-ha" he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "Do they ever ask you to join them?" he continued.

"All the time, that's why I haven't been to Italy in ten years" I said.

"Wow, it was that bad?"

"Yeah" I answered. "What sucks even more is that I love Italy." I said sadly as I thought of all my friends (vampires mostly) in Italy. I think Edward noticed my disappointment.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I had a lot of friends in Italy, all of them are vampires but I can't see them anymore" I admitted. Damn, the Volturi. Since he saw that I was sad, he decided to help distract. He kissed me passionately. Anyway as he is kissing me, I feel his hands weaving themselves into my hair. Then next thing you know I am wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. This goes on for a few minutes before we both decided to stop. I guess his plan worked because I don't remember what we were talking about.

"Thank you for that" I said.

"You're welcome" he said smiling.

"If that's what you are gonna do whenever I sulk, maybe I should sulk more often" I said happily.

"Maybe you should" he agreed as he pulled me into his arms again.


	5. In Love

**In Love**

"I can't wait to get to Long Island." I told Edward. We were on the plane to New York.

"Neither can I" he agreed. I know he was happy to go on vacation with me. Just me and Edward. This is gonna be the best vacation EVER! As I was thinking this, I almost didn't notice when Edward put his arm around my shoulders, _almost_. He is so sweet I thought as I put my head on his shoulder.

I think I might be falling in love with him. I just hope he feels the same way about me. But I promised him that I wouldn't read his mind anymore, unless I need to, but I didn't say that last part to him. I really want to know if he loves me, but I am going to wait for him to tell me. *Sigh*

"I like you" I told him.

"I like you too" he said.

"No I mean I rrrreeeaaally like you" I said stretching the word really.

"I rrrreeeaaally like you too" he said.

"I know, that's because I'm amazing" I teased.

"You are amazing" he said.

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome"

"Kiss me" I demanded while looking at the people behind us to make sure they weren't looking at us.

"Anytime" he said while leaning in. I met him halfway. We pressed our cold marble-like lips together.

"I still can't get over how good a kisser you are" I complimented him. He smiled. Just to make me happy again he kissed me again. When we were done I realized that I grinning ear to ear.

"What?" he said when he saw my giant smile.

"What, you don't like it when I'm happy?" I accused.

"No, I love it when you're happy, when you're happy, I'm happy" he said. "I just wanted to know why you are so happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm with you, that's why I'm smiling" I explained.

"You're amazing" he said.

"You're more amazing" I challenged.

"Well you're the most amazing" he said.

"I know" I said as I flipped my hair. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I don't _think_ I'm in love with him, I _know_ I'm love with him.

"I am so happy to be in New York again" I exclaimed.

"I am happy to be here with you" he said.

"You are the most amazing boyfriend in the world" I said.

"You are the most amazing girlfriend in the world" he said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"So do you want to rent a car, take a cab, take a bus, or go on foot?" I asked.

"Rent a car" we said simultaneously. We started laughing. We are perfect for each other.

"So what kind of car do you want to rent?" he asked.

"How about a…Volvo?" I suggested.

"Sure, why not?" he said.

"Awesome" I said.

"I love this car" I said. I was in the passenger seat of the silver Volvo we rented. "I should get one of these"

"Don't worry, I will get you one" he said.

"You don't need to do that" I said.

"I insist."

"You are too generous"

"Thank you." As he said that I realized we were in front of the hotel, The Long Island Marriott.

"This is a nice hotel" he said.

"It is" I agreed.

"Thank you" I said as he opened my door for me.

"No problem" he said as he smiled.

As we walked into the hotel I took in the scenery completely.

"I am going to check in, ok?" Edward said.

"Ok" I said.

While he walked to the front desk, I realized the receptionist was a woman. Time to make sure this one does not flirt with _my_ Edward. It is always annoying when people flirt with him.

_Wow that boy is handsome. But he is too young._

"Hello, I am here to check in" Edward said.

"Hello, what is your name?" she replied.

_Too young, too young, too young. Swoon_

"Edward Cullen" he answered.

"Ok, here you go" she said as she handed him our key cards.

"Thank you" he said.

_Too young, too young, too young. _

"You're welcome" she replied.

"Here you go" Edward said as he passed me my key card.

"Thank you" I said.

"You were listening to her weren't you?" he asked.

"Maybe" I said while glaring at the receptionist.

"You might not know this, but you are so pretty when you're jealous" he said snickering.

"I'm not jealous, I'm annoyed" I said.

"Well then you are so pretty when you're annoyed"

"Then I must be drop dead gorgeous"

"Actually, you always are" he said as he put his arms around me and pulled me closer. Then before I knew what was happening our lips were together.

"Ok I feel better now" I said.

"That's what I was going for" he said.

"So what room are we in?" I asked.

"Room twelve-oh-one" he answered while looking at his key card.

"Great, let's go" I said.

"Ok" he said. Then he put his arm around my shoulders as he guided me to the elevators.

_Ding. _The elevator opened.

"This way" I said as I spotted a sign the said rooms 12-01 through 12-15 to the left.

"The room is really nice" Edward commented.

"Mhmm. Come here" I said as I brought my face up to his for a kiss. Edward pulled me into his arms, leading me into the wall. He pushed me gently against the wall and kissed me with more passion than ever before. Then he broke the kiss and said something I did not expect.

"I love you" he said pulling me closer to him.

"I love you too" I said bringing my face back to his.

We stood there kissing for several minutes before I broke the kiss.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said.

"Hit me" he said.

"When did you realize that you love me?" I wondered.

"When we first kissed. I thought to myself 'I think I found the one' and I was right" he explained.

"You are the most amazing person I know" I told him.

"And you are the most magnificent person I know" he said.

"What time is it?" I asked him abruptly.

"It is 2:30 p.m. Why?" he said.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" I asked.

"Sure" he said.

"Ok I am going to put my bathing suit on" I said as I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom (in vampire speed.) Two seconds later (literally) I was out of the bathroom in my favorite bathing suit, a pink and black Hollister bikini, and I was walking towards Edward. "What do you think?" I said while posing around.

"You look great" said Edward.

"Thanks" I said as I sat down next to him, putting my arm around him and kissing him on the cheek. I gave him a quick kiss.

"Ok Edward, we still have to go to the beach" I said.

I got off his lap. As soon as he got up, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then he got his stuff and went to change (in vampire speed.) As he did that I threw on a shirt and shorts. As soon as he was done, he tossed me the keys to the Porsche and we headed out. Just as we walked out the door, I asked him why he didn't want to drive.

"Because you know the way" he answered.

"Oh wait! We still have to get new surfboards" I remembered.

"Do you know where we can find some?" he wondered.

"Yes, my friend Joey, he is a vampire, has a surf shop by the secluded beach I like to surf at." I said.

"Hey Joey!" I greeted my long time friend.

"Brianna! I thought you moved to Washington" he said.

"That doesn't mean I can't visit New York" I said. "Edward this is Joey, Joey this is my boyfriend Edward."

"Hello Joey" Edward said.

"Hey" Joey said.

"So Joe, you got any good boards left?" I asked.

"Yes, actually I got a new shipment of boards yesterday" he said.

"Awesome" I said.

"Here you go" he said as he handed me and Edward the two most expensive boards in the store.

"Thanks Joey" I said. "Here, keep the tip" I gave him an a hundred dollar bill.

"Naw, it's on the house" he said.

"No take it" I said.

"Bri, if it was anyone else I would take it, but you are one of my best friends, take the boards" he insisted.

"Joey, you rock" I said as I gave him a quick hug.

"I know" he said. "Later."

"See you" I said as me and Edward left. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hmm?" I said as I turned to Edward. Instead of answering back he tapped on his head, motioning for me to listen to his thoughts.

_Joey seems like a nice guy. I think he likes you though. _He thought.

_I know._

"Are you ready to surf?" I asked.

"Only if you are" he said.

"Let's go" I said enthusiastically. And we took off (this time in human speed.)

"The waves here are usually pretty big" I told Edward. "That's why I love surfing here."

"Maybe we can come here again another time, maybe spring break" he said.

"That would be amazing" I said.

"Remember when you said this beach was secluded?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What did you mean by that?"

"This beach is only for vampires, there are a lot of us down here on Long Island" I explained.

"I did not know that" he said.

"Nobody knows. Long Island is a good place for vampires. There are a lot of things to do at night here unlike Forks" I said.

"You love Forks and you know it" Edward teased.

"Actually I do love Forks. It's where I met you"


	6. Accusations and Jealousy

**Hey, I hope you like this story so far. Trust me, it's about to get really good. There will be confrontations, arguements, and fights in the next few chapters. And sorry i dont really like to post author notes, I know that they can be pretty annoying.**

**Accusations and Jealousy**

"That was an amazing vacation" I said. We just got home from New York. We are inside his home. The second day was just like the first. We surfed, stopped by Joey, and went to Times Square. It was the best vacation ever. I was happy that Edward's first time to New York was special.

"It was amazing. Only because you were there" he said before kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you more" I replied. He wrapped his arm around me as we started walking to his bedroom.

"I haven't been in here in a while" I said.

"Yeah, Alice keeps begging me too have you over" he said.

"I missed Alice too" I said.

"She loves you, you know. She said you are one of the best friends that she ever had" he said.

"I love her too" I said. "Do you mind if I go hang out with her?"

"No, I don't mind, I'll be thinking about you" he said before he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I will be thinking about you" I said as I opened my mind to him and starting thinking of him.

As I walked down the hall to Alice and Jasper's room, I continued thinking of Edward knowing it will make him happy. I sound so much like an infatuated teen. I never had been in Alice's room. I knocked on her door. "Hey Alice, can I come in?"

"Sure Brianna" she said.

"Hi Alice" I said as I gave her a hug.

"Hey Brianna" she said.

"You have a nice room" I said.

"Thank you" she said.

"Where's Jaz?" I asked.

"Hunting with Emmett" she replied. "So Bri, what's up? What's with the unexpected visit?"

"First off let me say something, I'm pretty sure you expected my visit. I came because I missed you"

"Oh"

"What do you want to do?"

"Anything, what do you have on your mind?"

"We can go to my place and hang out"

"Great, I've never been to your place"

"Then let's go, my car is in the front"

"Beat you there" and she took off.

"Oh no you don't" I took off after her. I used my powers to make her stop running.

"Cheater!" she said.

"Hey you got a head start" I said. As I got to my car I decided to let her start running again.

"You are such a cheater" she said.

"You got the head start" I said. She stuck out her tongue. I did the same.

"How's it with you and Jaz?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Great, how are you and Edward?" she said.

"Perfect, I've never been happier" I said. "Home sweet home" I said as I pulled into my driveway.

"Wow, you have a nice house" she complimented me.

"Thank you" I said as we walked through the front door. "Let me give you the house tour." I showed her the useless kitchen, the useless bathroom, media room, music studio, and finally my bedroom.

"Wow you have a cool room" she said.

"Thanks" I said.

"In your music studio, I saw some instruments."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you play?" she continued.

"Yep, do you want to hear me play something?" I offered.

"Sure" she said enthusiastically.

"Ok" I said walking to my music studio. "Which instrument and which song?" I said pointing to my instruments and a pile of sheet music.

"Umm… guitar and this song" she said while picking up the sheet on top of my pile. The song was one I started writing for Edward. I never finished it. "This is a song I started writing for Edward."

"You are a great musician, don't tell Edward I said this or I will cheerfully beat you to death, I think you are a better musician than him" she said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Hey what time is it?" she asked.

"Uuhhh… its 3:00. Why?" I said.

"Oh crap… I was supposed to meet Jasper and Emmett at Goat Rocks to hunt with them" she explained.

"Oh… go then" I said.

"Thank you so much" she said.

"No problem" I said. Then she was gone. "Hmmm" I started humming to myself when I realized there was someone in my house. If it was a burglar, they will have a really hard time getting past me. My nostrils flared picking up the scent. Oh, it's just Edward. "Edward, I know it's you" I called.

"Hey, beautiful" he said as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey" I said.

"So, you play for Alice but you don't play for me" he said.

"You never ask" I countered.

"Will you play for me?" he asked flashing a smile that would have stopped my heart if it was still beating.

"I will do anything for you" I said as I picked up my guitar and started playing the song I wrote for him.

"Wow you are good" he said as he kissed me.

"Thanks" I said as soon as he pulled away.

"You're welcome" he said smiling again.

"Can you play the piano for me?" I asked.

"I will do anything for you" he quoted me as he sat down on the piano bench and started playing a song I didn't recognize.

"What song is this?" I asked.

"It's a song I wrote for you" he said.

"It's beautiful" I crooned. "I love it" I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"As I love you" he said.

"I love you too, more than anything or anybody" I replied.

The next day was a boring Sunday. Edward was out hunting. He asked me if I wanted to come but I was pretty busy. Tomorrow was our one month anniversary. I know, time goes by pretty fast. I didn't know what to get him. So I asked his family for suggestions.

"Hey Jaz," I said as I sat down next to Jasper on the bottom step of the stair case.

"Hey Brianna" he said. "What's up?"

"Well tomorrow is Edward and my one month anniversary and I don't know what to get him. Any suggestions?" I explained.

"Well, Edward wanted a red Ferrari Enzo for a really long time. But I doubt you can get one, there are really rare" he said.

"Actually a close friend of mine called me the other day and asked if I wanted to buy his red Ferrari Enzo. I bought and it's sitting under a sheet in my garage. I can give that to Edward." I said.

"Wow, you are willing to give him your new car?" he said.

"Yeah why not. I already have a few Ferraris, they are just in New York. I don't have a red one, but I do have a blue one, and blue is my favorite color so it's not like I'm missing anything" I said. "Thank you Jasper, you saved me a trip to Alice, who knows what she would have said." I said as I gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek as I would have done if he was my brother. I actually do think of him a brother.

"You're welcome" he said trying to hide the fact that the kiss on the cheek surprised him.

"Now I need to buy some things" I said. "Thanks again."

The next day I called Edward telling him I have to tell him something important.

"Hey cutie" I said as he approached my house.

"Hi" he said coldly. I can taste the hostility in the air. I ignored that and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I need to speak to you" he said.

"What's up" I said surprised by his serious attitude.

"Jasper told me something very interesting when I got home yesterday."

"Can you specify?"

He took a deep breath. "He told me that you kissed him"

I looked at him curiously. "Huh?"

"When I got home last night I found Jasper sitting on the stairs. He told me he needed to talk. So I sat down and he said that you came up to him asked him a question and when he answered you kissed him on the lips. He went over what happened in his head." he said.

"You think I cheated on you with your brother!" I said.

"Yes that's exactly what I think" he said.

"Oh My God. You don't trust me" I said.

"I did" he said.

"Let me tell you what happened."

"No, I don't want to be here"

"Fine then get out!" I yelled.

"Fine" he yelled back.

"And we're over" I yelled again.

"Fine" he yelled again.

"Cold-hearted jackass" I yelled.

"Cheating bitch" he said.

I slammed the door after him. If I was human I would have been crying. Now I'm sobbing like crazy. "God dammit, mother fucking, lying jackass, I can't believe Jasper would lie like that" was screaming.

The next day it was Monday, school, ugh. I'm too miserable to go to school. But then I realized Edward will be there. Usually I am not one for revenge but this is different. I need to get revenge on Edward. I have a plan. Edward, it's time for you to become jealous.

On my way to school I went over my plan over and over again. First I am going to make sure Edward was at school, and if he is, in the lunch room I'm going to flirt with Mike Newton and make sure Edward is listening. Then I am going to ask him out. Then I will wing it from there. I do kind of feel guilty for using Mike. Maybe after this I will make sure he ends up with Jessica, who has a major crush on him.

Part one is being put into action. Ok his Volvo is there. Right next it is… YES! He is there!

The first half of the day went pretty slow, but now it's time for lunch. Time for part two. When I was one hundred percent sure Edward was listening I put part three into action.

"Hey Mike" I said in my flirtiest voice as I sat next him.

"Hey Brianna" he said looking surprised.

"Are you busy tonight?" I asked.

"No, why?" he asked still looking surprised.

"Do you want to go out? Catch a movie or something?" I asked.

"I thought you are dating Cullen," he said.

"Nope, not anymore. We broke up the other day" I said.

"Well I would love to go out with you, we can see "Love Spelled Backwards is Love" it's a romantic comedy." he said.

"Ok, here call me later" I said as I gave him a piece of paper with my number.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Sure" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Part three… CHECK! Now it's time to see what Edward thinks.

_No! She is going out with Mike Newton! I should have listened to her. I love her so much. I hate myself. Why did Jasper have to lie?_

It's working! Ha-ha Edward. Wait, what? Jasper told him the truth!

Later that day Edward came to my house.

"What do _you _want?" I said coldly.

"I want to talk. Can I come in?"

"Fine"

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I should have listened to you"

"Huh?"

"Jasper told me what really happened. On how you asked what to get me and how you kissed him on the cheek."

"Listen, I kissed him as if he was my brother. To me he is my brother. I love him like a brother the same way I love Alice like a sister." I explained.

"I know that now. I'm really sorry. I should have listened to what you were going to say. I love you so much. Can you please take me back?" he begged.

"Well I kind of have a date with Mike Newton" I said.

"Oh…" he said.

"I guess I can cancel it. Give me two minutes." I called Mike and told him how Edward came and asked for me back. I told him he should ask Jessica out, and how she really likes him.

"Ok, Mike's taken care of." I said.

"I'm really sorry about calling you a lying bitch. You are not a lying bitch. If anything, I'm a bitch"

"You're not a bitch. I'm really sorry about calling you a cold-hearted jackass. I didn't mean it"

"I love you. And I'm really sorry" he said flashing my favorite smile.

"I love you to" I said. "Always did, and I always will"


	7. Complications

**Complications**

I can never get over how good a musician Edward is. As he was playing my song for me I kept kissing him on the cheek and telling him how I love him.

"I think that is my new favorite song" I told him. He smiled my smile. Before I knew it he was kissing me passionately.

"I love you" he murmured.

"I love you too. Wait a second." I said back.

"What?" he said surprised.

"Why did Jasper lie to you in the first place?"

"I don't know, I mean I tried asking him but he wouldn't listen to me"

"You know what, tomorrow I am going to talk to Jasper and make him tell me even if I have to wrestle him to the ground." I said angrily.

"You are so pretty when you're angry" Edward said chuckling.

"Then I must be gorgeous" I said still angry at Jasper.

"You always are" he said. When he said that, I couldn't help but not be angry anymore.

"You are so good to me" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't deserve you" he said. "I broke your heart and you still love me. I didn't trust you, yet you still love me, I didn't listen to you yet you still love me."

"I still love you because if it was the other way around _you_ will still love _me._" I said.

"I would never stop loving you" he said.

"As I would never stop loving you" I said.

The rest of the night was just like any other. We talked, we listened to some of my CDs, we kissed (a lot), and we took turns playing instruments for each other. Then the morning came. We both decided to ditch school and go to his house.

"Is Jasper going to school today?" I asked. "We have a little unfinished business."

"No I don't think he's going to school today," Edward said.

"Awesome, I think it's time I pay him a little visit" I said.

"Let's go" he said enthusiastically.

As we got into his Volvo that was parked outside I told him how I am going to torture Jasper until he tells the truth. He found that very funny.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Only if you are" I said.

"Wait" I said putting my hand on his arm.

"What happened" he said.

"Kiss me" I said putting my arms around his neck.

"I can do that" he said giving me a kiss.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he said. He took my hand and started walking.

When we walked in I tapped my head with my index finger indicating that I'm going to communicate with him through our minds.

_What are we gonna do about Jasper? _I thought.

_I guess we have to wing it. _He thought.

_Ok, _I thought, _I have a plan. You stay here, while I go to Jasper and Alice's room and get Jasper alone to talk. You need to block his exits and make sure he can leave the room. Got it?_

_Got it._

As I walked to Jasper's room I went over my plan over and over again.

I knocked on his room door hoping he will open the door. But it was Alice who opened the door.

"What?" she said.

"Gosh Alice, hi to you to" I said.

"Get out of here" she said harshly.

"Alice I thought we were friends"

"You kissed _my _Jasper, we are not friends" she said then she slammed the door in my face.

"Wow, that was harsh." I said. "Edward, come here"

"Yeah" he said as he ran to my side.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid Jasper told his lie to the entire family"

"What!" I said.

"I'm so sorry about my brother's behavior"

"It's not your fault, let's just go to your room and figure out what we are gonna do next."

"Ok"

"Not so fast" Emmett said as he walked out of his room and stepping in our path with, Rosalie by his side.

"Hey, Emmett"

"Don't hey me. You need to get out, now"

"Why?"

"You hurt my family, you need to leave, either the easy way or my way"

"But…"

"Get out" he said in a voice that made it final.

"Fine" I said as I left the house.

"Slut" I heard him mutter under his breath.

"Jackass" I yelled at him.

"Whore" he said.

"Motherfucking bitch"

"Tramp" okay that one hurt. Well all of them did.

"Emmett was that necessary?" I heard Edward say.

"Yes, she hurt your feelings and you forgave her, that cheating bitch" Emmett said.

"She did not kiss Jasper"

"Sure, she didn't"

"Forget it; I need to talk to her"

"Fine"

"Edward, what am I going to do, your family hates me" I complained. At the moment we are in my bedroom sitting on my bed and I'm sitting on Edward's lap.

"Everything will be okay. And they don't hate you. The important thing is that we have each other" Edward said stroking my back. I nestled deeper into his chest.

"They do hate me! Emmett called me a whore! That is a sign of hate" I said sobbing.

"Are you crying?" he said concerned. I shook my head not trusting my voice. He brought my face up and held it there until I looked into his eyes.

"Brianna, trust me. This will all blow over soon."

"Okay."

"I love you" he said, still cradling my face. Then he brought my face up to his and kissed my urgently. I wrapped my hands around his neck, at the same time he wrapped his around my waist.

"I love you too" I said when we stopped kissing.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes"

"I feel like shit, Edward."

"How about I stay here tonight? We'll go to school together tomorrow. I have a drawer of my stuff here anyway."

"Are you sure" I said.

"Yes I'm sure" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. This was one of the many times I wished I could sleep. I'll be able to sit there and sleep in Edward's arms knowing he'll protect me. When I wake up he'll be there. I don't know how long we've sat there; it could've been hours, maybe days. When I looked at the time it said seven thirty A.M.

"Edward we have school" I said getting up and getting dressed.

Today Edward drove to school. As soon as I got out, I spotted his family glaring at me. The one that hurt the most was Alice. My best friend hated me.

"Brianna it's okay" Edward said putting his arm around my neck and guiding me towards my English class.

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you at lunch"

He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "See you at lunch."

After what felt like the longest morning of my life, I was so happy to see Edward waiting for me by the cafeteria. He took my hand and we walked in. Instantly I looked over at the Cullens who were, again, glaring at me. Alice looked like she wanted to rip my head off. She probably did.

I sighed and leaned my head onto Edward's shoulder for support. He encouragingly rubbed my arm. We bought our lunch, props, and sat at the table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Do you want to ditch for the rest of the day? There's a beautiful place that I know where we can be together by ourselves" Edward said.

"Yeah, I don't feel like enduring the rest of the afternoon" I said. We got up and went to the car.

Edward got in the driver's seat while I went into the passenger's side. We drove about three miles out of town to the forest. He stopped by a trail. We ignored the trail and ran into the forest. I followed Edward the entire way. He stopped at a circular meadow that has a little cliff and a waterfall in the center that flows into a pretty big lake. It was beautiful.

"How did you find this place? It's beautiful" I said.

"I was running around the woods and I found this meadow. I come here often when I want to be alone" Edward said.

"Well I think this is the most beautiful place in the world" I said.

"Do you want to swim?"

"I don't have a bathing suit"

"Neither do I" My eyes popped out of my head.

"Close your eyes while I get undressed and into the water" I said. He did as I said. I got undressed quickly and got in. The water was warmer than I was. I turned away as he got in.

"I love you" he said wrapping his arms around my bare waist.

"I love you too" I put my arms around him. I was completely comfortable with Edward. He brought my chin up and kissed me urgently, passionately. I returned the kiss the same way. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he put his arms around me. Right now, all I wanted to think about was loving Edward.

"That was the most amazing experience of my life" I said. Edward and I were lying on the grass in the meadow; completely dressed. It was six o'clock pm. The sky was dark but I can still see everything.

"I agree. I think we should go now" Edward said.

"I need to talk to your family. Can we please go to your house?" I said.

"Okay, but if things get out of hand, we're leaving."

"Got it"

At the Cullens' house, everyone was in the living room. I wondered what was going on.

"Jasper is telling everyone the truth" Edward said.

"He is?" I said.

"Yeah, they are all really sorry, Alice especially."

"Then let's go" I said. We walked inside the house. As soon as I got through the door Alice ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so, so, sooo, sorry Brianna. Please forgive me" she said.

"Of course I forgive you, Alice. You're my best friend" I said hugging her back.

"Thank you Brianna. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok Alice, I understand" I said as she let go of me.

"Hey Brianna, look I'm sorry, I'm just really protective of my family. I didn't mean anything I said" Emmett said.

"It's ok Em. I'm really sorry about what I said to. I didn't mean it either"

"Brianna we are all sorry" Carlisle said.

"It's ok Carlisle. All is forgiven" I said.

That's when I noticed Jasper sitting on the bottom of the stairs with his head in his hands. I decided to forgive him too. I walked up to him and got on my knees in front of him.

"Jasper" I said.

"Look Brianna, I'm truly sorry. I acted like a bitch. I really fucked up and I'm so sorry" Jasper said. He looked like he meant it, but just in case I listened to his thoughts. He sounded sincere. The reason he did this was because, about eighty years ago, in Texas, he asked me out and I said no.

"It's ok Jasper. I forgive you" I said. I continued listening to his thoughts. Then I moved on to everyone's thoughts.

_Brianna is a great person. She is the greatest friend I've ever had, _Alice thought.

_I still owe Edward from that bet. The one when I said he couldn't find a girlfriend in two weeks, then keep her for at least three months. Well he won that one. He found Brianna. I wonder if she knows that she was part of a bet. _Emmett thought.

There are no words to describe how I feel right now.

"Emmett, is that true?" I said.

"Is what true?" Emmett said confused.

"I just heard your thoughts. Am I really just part of a bet?"

"Oh, you were listening."

I looked at Edward. He was inhumanly still.

"Edward?" I said. He didn't say anything so I knew it was true. "Oh my fucking God! I am part of a bet. Every kiss, every time you said you loved me, they were lies. I'm just part of a bet. You don't love me!"

"Brianna, it's not like that" Edward said.

"Sure it's not. I loved you Edward, and you betrayed me. I thought you loved me."

"I did, I mean I do."

"Yeah, right. Just leave me alone. We're over Edward. Don't talk to me, ever again. Fuck you" I pushed past him and out the door.

I ran all the way home. As soon as I was in my house, I took a glass vase I had and threw it on the floor. Pieces of glass flew everywhere.

"I'm so mad" I screamed.

I ran upstairs and took the picture of Edward and I off my wall and ripped it into pieces. My knees gave out and I crumpled onto the floor. I sobbed harder than ever before. My eyes pricked like they wanted to tear.

I thought he loved me. I knew it was too good to be true. To think I found someone I could be myself with, someone who loved me as much as loved him, and it was all a lie. Coming to Forks was a bad idea. I should've stayed in New York.

Someone knocked on the front door.

"Brianna, please we need to talk" I heard Edward say.

"I have nothing to say to you" I yelled.

Then I remembered Edward has keys to my house. He came upstairs and saw me on the floor.

"Get out of my house!" I yelled.

I picked up my lamp and threw it at him. It hit him in the head. I know it didn't hurt him though. I was still kind of happy to throw something at him.

"Brianna, I'm sorry" he said.

"Edward, I thought you loved me. I thought everything we had was real. But it wasn't, I was just a part of a stupid bet. Ugh, I can't believe I had sex with you."

"Everything was real. And it was a stupid bet. Look, at first it was a part of a bet. Then when I got to know you, it was real. Every kiss was real. When I told you I loved you for the first time and every time after that, it was real. Brianna, I do love you. I will always love you. And I will do anything to get you back. Please Brianna, forgive me. I love you so much."

"Edward, I love you."

"So do you take me back?"

"Edward, I love you but, the pain you just caused me, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I don't know where we stand. I don't know if I could forgive you. Just leave me alone Edward, I'm moving away."

"You're going back to New York?"

"No, I'm moving to, wait, actually, I'm not going to tell you. I don't want you to find me, I just want to be alone. Don't talk to me anymore Edward. Just get out. But, do you want to know what the worst part is? It's the fact that you didn't tell me."

"Brianna, I was going to tell you about the bet. I was going to ask for you to forgive me. Then for you to find out this way. I'm truly sorry."

"Sorry that I found out this way? Sorry that you've hurt me? Or sorry you got caught?"

"I'm sorry that I've hurt you. I'm sorry you found out this way. I'm sorry for everything. Please Brianna, my life isn't complete without you."

"Edward" I sighed.

"If you don't take me back, I'll just go provoke the Volturi. I can't live knowing that I've hurt you. I can't live with this pain."

"Edward, please don't. Look, like I said, I love you."

"Please, please, please, please, _please,_ take me back. Can we please just start over?"

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm leaving. Maybe, we'll see each other again someday. But until that day, goodbye Edward" I said. I kissed his cheek, and used my power to make him leave.

"I love you Brianna" Edward said as he left.


	8. Reunited

**Reunited**

It's been a very long time since I broke up with Edward. It's probably been four decades. I decided to keep in touch with Alice, just because I left Edward doesn't mean we couldn't be friends. I did see Edward a few times, but when I did I would run away. I used to think about Edward every day, so to get my mind off of him I enrolled in Dartmouth. There I met Joshua.

Joshua was a seventeen year old vampire like me. We met at Dartmouth. He was in my Philosophy class. Joshua is now my boyfriend. We've been together for three months now. He's told me he loved me and I loved him too. I still love Edward to, and I missed him a lot. But I guess I have to move on.

"So, Joshua do you want to watch a movie in my dorm?" I said as Joshua and I walked out of Philosophy.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Josh said.

"We can figure that out later. But right now I have my first music class."

"Why do you take music? You are the most talented musician in the world."

"I don't take the class, I teach it" I said smug.

"Really? That is so cool. Want me to walk you there?"

"I would love that" I said as I took his hand.

"Brianna" a familiar voice called.

"Oh my fucking God" I said.

"Who is that" Joshua said.

"Hi Brianna" Edward said.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I enrolled here" Edward said.

"Brianna who's this" Joshua said.

"Joshua this is Edward. Edward this is Joshua, my, _boyfriend_" I said emphasizing the boyfriend.

"Oh, hi" Edward said.

"Hey, man" Joshua said.

"Ummm, Brianna can I speak to you? In private."

"Ugh, ok fine. Joshua, I'll see you later. Love you" I said as Joshua gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you too" I said as he left.

"Hi, Brianna" Edward said.

"Hello Edward, it's been awhile" I said.

"Yes, it has"

"How have you been?"

"Do you want the truth? Brianna, I've been so depressed. I feel like a pile of shit I've missed you so much. I still love you"

"Edward" I didn't know what to say.

"Brianna, are you telling me you didn't miss me at all"

"That's crazy Edward. I missed you so much."

"Then tell me Brianna, do you still love me?"

"Edward, I have never stopped loving you. But that doesn't change anything. Besides, I'm with Joshua now."

"Come on Brianna. That bet, was stupid. I'm so sorry"

"I forgive you for breaking my heart Edward, but only because Joshua was there to fix it."

"So you love Joshua more than you love me?"

"Edward, between you and me. I love you more. And I will love you forever"

"Then please take me back" Edward said.

"I can't. I still love Joshua"

"Please Bri"

"I'm sorry"

"I understand. I deserve it. I will fight for you though. I just want you to know that I love you, Brianna"

"I love you too, Edward"

"That's enough to give me hope" Edward said. He leaned in and took my hands.

"Edward don't" I said but it was too late. He kissed me.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted it to stop, but I also didn't. I love Edward so much. I couldn't just give up everything we had. But I was dating Joshua. He put his arms around me. I know it was wrong but I put my arms around his neck and held him close. Edward lightly traced my lip with his tongue. I couldn't let this go on, but I wanted to.

"What the fuck" Joshua said.

"Oh my God. Joshua, it's not what it looks like" I said backing away from Edward.

"Brianna, who exactly is this guy" Joshua said.

"Joshua, Edward is my ex-boyfriend" I said.

"Why were you kissing him, if he is your ex?" Joshua said.

"I'm so sorry Joshy"

"Brianna, are you cheating on me with him?"

"No of course not"

"I don't believe you"

"Please believe me"

"I don't. Brianna, I loved you and you betrayed me. I'm breaking up with you"

"Joshua, I wouldn't do that if I were you. You would be losing a good thing." Edward said.

"Shut up jackass. I'm going to fucking kill you for kissing my girl" Joshua said before punching Edward. Edward fell to the ground.

"Stop it" I yelled as Edward jumped up and pushed Josh to the ground.

Joshua was about to rip off Edward's limbs, and vice versa. I pulled Edward off of Joshua. Joshua accidently pushed me to the ground.

"Joshua" I said. Edward gave me his hand and helped me up.

"I'm so sorry Brianna"

"Joshua, I'm breaking up with you. You're a great guy, and there is a girl out there that is perfect for you, but I'm not that girl. I will never forget you Josh." I said.

"But Bri, you're my mate" Joshua said.

"No Joshua I'm not. I'm Edward's mate" I said while taking Edward's hand.

"But…" Joshua's voice trailed off.

"I'm really sorry Joshua. I hope we can at least be friends" I said.

"Yeah we can be friends" Joshua said. "I guess I'll see you around"

"Good bye Joshua" I said as he walked away.

"So what happens to us" Edward said. I didn't say anything. I faced Edward and threw my arms around him.

"I missed you so much" I said.

"I missed you too" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Come here" I said as I brought his face to mine. He pressed his lips to mine.

"So you take me back?" Edward said.

"Yes. You wouldn't believe how depressed I've been without you."

"I can say the same thing. So what have you done over the last few decades?"

"I'll tell you later, right now I have a music class to teach"

After my music class, Edward and I went to my dorm.

"So, what did you do for the past few years" I said to Edward.

"For some time I was looking for you, but then I gave up because I knew that you didn't want me anymore. I decided to come here" Edward said.

"Edward, you thought I didn't want you? I was miserable without you. I missed you so much. I almost went to the Volturi"

"Really?"

"Of course. Edward, I love you more than anyone"

"Really?"

"YES! God Edward, what's wrong with you?"

"I guess I'm in shock. I haven't seen you in what feels like centuries."

"Yeah, I feel the same way" then all of a sudden Edward's lips were pressed to mine.

"I'm sorry, I haven't kissed you in a long time" Edward said.

"You don't need to apologize" I said as I brought my face to his and kissed him again. "So where exactly is your family?"

"Forks"

"They are still there?"

"Actually, they left, but then they came back after awhile."

"Oh, so Carlisle's working at the hospital? And Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are back at high school?"

"Yes, why? What are you thinking?"

"Do you want to get out of here? I want to go back to Forks really badly"

"You want to drop out of college?"

"Why not? We can always come here again another time"

"Then let's go home. Home to Forks."


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Edward and I both left college that day. We went back to Forks. I enrolled in the high school along with Edward. Edward moved back with his family. After graduating from Forks High, Edward and I went to Harvard together. We never finished Harvard though. We decided to travel the world together. We went to lots of places together and did lots of things. At each place Edward never failed to surprise me. The biggest surprise was when we were in Brazil.

Esme owned an island right off of the coast of Brazil. Edward took me there for a few weeks. We were relaxing on the beach when this happened;

"Brianna, you know that I love you and that you are my whole life, right?" Edward said.

"Yeah I know that. And you that I feel the same exact way" I said.

"You also know that I would never want anybody else, the way I want you" he continued.

"Edward where are you going with this?" I asked.

"This is where I'm going" Edward said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a box.

"Brianna, I promise, no I swear that I will love you everyday of forever. You are the only thing that every mattered to me. I apologized for all the mistakes I made and all the times I hurt you. I'm extremely thankful that you continued to love me. You looked past all of my flaws and you brought out the good in me. Brianna I cannot spend another day with you not being my wife. Brianna, would you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?" Edward said.

"Edward, are you serious?" I said. I can't believe that this is happening.

"As serious as I'll ever be" he said.

"Then yes. Yes I will marry you" I said before he put the ring on my finger, where it would stay forever.

And that was the beginning of Edward and my forever together.

**READ THE AUTHOR NOTE! ITS SUPER IMPORTANT!1**

**Well, here's the end of The Beginning of Forever. Thank you guys for reading my story. This was my first attempt at a fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave reviews. I appreciate the feedback. Does anyone have suggestions for another story? **

**Anyway, I am thinking about writing a sequel to The Beginning of Forever. I'm not sure if I should do it. Who wants me to write a sequel? It would be way better than this story, trust me. Leave reviews telling me if you want a sequel.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
